Broken Chakram
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Demyx accidentaly breaks one of Axel's Chakrams... Disclamers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the charackters. The idea came from one picture I found from internet but I can't find it anymore.


A/N: Disclamers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters! The idea actually came from a picture that I found from the internet but I haven't been able to find it anymore.

Hope you like the story! Enjoy!

**Broken Chakram**

Axel walked down the corridors with his other Chakram out and looking for something. He saw Demyx at the end of the corridor and decided to ask from him the question which he had been asking from other members too.

"Hey, Demyx!" Axel called out even though he was still quite far off. Demyx seemed to jerk a little and as fast as he could he threw something through black portal. Axel was still too far off that he couldn't make out what it had been.

"Oh, hi Ax! What's up?" Demyx asked once Axel came close by.

"Well, I've been searching for my other Chakram. Do you know where it is?" Axel asked.

"No, sorry. Haven't seen it. But I let you know if I find it." Demyx answered though he seemed to be a little nervous.

"Damn, thought you could've seen it." Axel commented sighing.

"Sorry." Demyx said sadly and continued right away: "I'm sorry, but I'm kinda busy right now. See you later!" Demyx created a dark portal and disappeared before Axel could do or say anything else. Sighing Axel continued to look for his missing Chakram.

Demyx on the other hand returned to his room and picked up what he had portaled in a while ago. It was none other than Axel's other Chakram. _"Axel's gonna kill me literally if he finds out about this!"_ Demyx thought sadly. He sat down to his bed and continued to check the Chakram.

The Chakram was in pieces. One of the sharp ends were literally off of the thing as well was the black handle. The sharp parts were as dull as it could be and the whole round thingy was full of scratches. And there was on few parts some rust to be seen.

Demyx sighed. He'd never be able to get it fixed. And he was the fault of its condition. He had actually borrowed the Chakram without permission just at that morning and well... Things just hadn't gone too well.

First things had been going well. It flew perfectly but Demyx's catch wasn't that good and soon he was filled with scratches and wounds. But then when hitting on a wall it made a really bad noise and Demyx knew something was wrong. Next wall and piece of it fell off. The rest of the Chakram hit third part of wall and stayed on it.

Demyx just stared. This could not happen! He wanted to scream, leave, do anything than just stare. Finally he went and took the Chakram part off the floor and went to the wall to take the rest of it. And he was left with the black handle on his hand and the rest on the wall. Demyx just stared again in horror. Eventually he took the rest of the Chakram and started to pace.

He had no idea what to do. After a while which seemed like hours to Demyx, did he decided to go to the library. Carefully not to make any noise Demyx went inside but suddenly remembered that Zexion was on a mission and wouldn't come back for few days. After that Demyx started to go through all of the books.

In the end there was no help. Sighing Demyx went to his room to wonder and try something out which had come to his mind while in the library. But no glue, rope or anything else could keep it in one piece.

After few hours of trying Demyx went to ask others if they had ideas how to fix broken Chakram. But no help. And once they asked why he was asking Demyx would answer "Just curiosity." or "If Axel breaks sometime his Chakram, it would be nice to know."

And now... Demyx had already missed breakfast and dinner and was going to miss the evening meal too. He just paced in his room, the broken Chakram on the bed and wondered what to do. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Demyx shrieked, hid the Chakram under his bed and called: "Yeah?" After that he went to open the locked door.

"Hi Dem." Axel said slightly sadly.

"Oh, hi. Have you found your Chakram?" Demyx asked while letting his friend in.

"Nope. No such luck. But that's not the reason for my visit. The meal's ready." Axel answered while sitting down to the bed.

"Oh... Well, I'm not hungry. I kinda ate a while ago." Demyx lied.

"Oh... Just to ask... Do you have any idea where the Chakram could be?" Axel asked.

Demyx shook his head but asked: "When was the last time you saw it?"

"Last night." Axel answered.

"Well, maybe you should try to remember where you were yesterday and check those places. I've already checked my room but nothing. Sorry." Demyx answered.

"Yeah, well that's probably the best idea for now. Thanks. I'll let you know if I find my Chakram." Axel said.

"Ok. And I'll bring the Chakram straight to you if I find it." Demyx answered with a smile. Axel nodded and left.

Once he was out of the way Demyx locked the door and started to pace again. Only few ideas came to his mind. He could go and try to find someone who could fix it, though with his luck he'd never find anyone who could do that. Then again he could go to a smith and get a new Chakram done... But that would take too much time since Axel needs the Chakram already tomorrow for a mission. Plus no other weapon could take the already known's place. Demyx knew this by his own Sitar... And then there always was the last part... He could go and tell what happened.

Eventually after a long thought Demyx decided to do the right thing. Tell what happened. Crying and praying that Axel wasn't in his room Demyx created a black portal and walked through. Axel wasn't there. Demyx sat on the table and waited. He put the broken Chakram behind him to the table and kept on crying. He knew that Axel would hate him if not kill.

After some time Axel did come and was quite shocked to see Demyx in his room. "Dem? What are you doing here? Why are you crying?" Axel asked. Demyx glanced once at Axel before breaking down again.

"I'm so sorry Axel!" Demyx chocked.

"Sorry about what?" Axel asked quite puzzled.

Demyx took the Chakram from behind him and started: "I borrowed it in the morning. After sometime it broke. I've tried to fix it but nothing works! I'm so sorry that I lied and broke it!" Demyx kept on saying he was sorry but Axel didn't hear a thing. He just stared at the broken weapon in shock. "You probably hate me..." Demyx whispered somewhere in middle of sorries.

"Wait, what?" Axel asked when he heard the words.

Demyx started to explain again about what had happened and said then: "You hate me, don't you? Just kill me already, that's what you want, right?"

Axel walked closer and asked: "Why the hell I'd hate or kill you?"

"'Cause I broke it. It's my fault!" Demyx cried.

Axel smirked, took the Chakram and asked: "What time is it?"

"Close to nine." Demyx answered.

"Then I still might make it." Axel said and continued: "Wait here." Straight after that Axel left to a dark portal. Demyx didn't move from the spot to anywhere. He only started to cry again and buried his face into his hands.

Axel went straight to Traverse Town and there to a weapon shop. He slammed the Chakrams on the table and said bluntly: "I told you these would not make it. My friend borrowed the other one and said he tried to fix it. It broke in few tries." The seller just stared. "I want my own Chakrams back." Axel said and the seller nodded, fetched them and handed out... And he also gave some money.

"So, these still need a lot of work, don't they?" He asked and Axel nodded slightly grinning.

"If you got more of things in the test drive, just give me a call. Though, I'm not going to answer on the phone for few days. Gonna be off for a while." Axel answered and the seller nodded.

After that Axel returned home whirling his own Chakrams and whistling happily. Once in his own room the first thing he did was to hug Demyx. Demyx was shocked and slightly afraid Axel would kill him like that. But what Axel whispered blew all the worries out but brought in confusion. "Thanks." Was what Axel whispered.

Once Axel pulled out Demyx looked quite quizzically at Axel. And then he noticed the Chakrams. Demyx just stared quite shocked. "You know, on one of my missions I found this cool shop of weapons. They needed a test fighter to check the new weapons. I took the offer and my first thing was a pair of Chakrams. I told them they were not going to make it." Axel explained.

"So..." Demyx started but didn't find the words.

"These..." Axel said whirling the Chakrams: "are my own ones."

"So the one I broke...?" Demyx asked still quite off of it.

"That was a test Chakram." Axel answered grinning and continued: "Thanks for doing the job of checking its worth." Demyx stared for a while before it sank in.

"Oh... It's OK." Demyx said finally.

After that Axel put the Chakrams off and hugged Demyx again. "It's OK, Dem. No worries. Next time it would be nice if you asked for permission." Axel said happily.

"Yeah... Sorry 'bout that. I just feared you wouldn't give the right for it." Demyx said and hugged Axel back.

"And why the hell I wouldn't?" Axel asked smiling.

"Dunno... Just thought that you wouldn't let anyone else touch on them..." Demyx answered.

"Nah. Maybe on some of people but I can always trust in you." Axel answered and Demyx smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
